


4 Months

by Littlemouse_04



Series: Only Slightly Shitty [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Oneshot, Other, Peterick, Secret Relationship, andy is just done, duh - Freeform, i cant tag things dont judge me, joe being a moron, not really - Freeform, over it, slightly kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemouse_04/pseuds/Littlemouse_04
Summary: 4 months. Jesus, how have they kept it a secret for this long?Basically, Pete and Patrick finally get their heads out of their asses and get together. they just haven't... told anyone.Just read it, please. I promise it isn't crap.





	4 Months

**Author's Note:**

> taken and improved from my Wattpad. Sorry for any mistakes or the coding for italics still showing up. I will try to fix any errors and I'm open to feedback! *drops mike*
> 
>  
> 
> edit: wait, people have actually read this? holy fuck

4 months.  
Jesus, how have they managed this long?

After that one show back in February, Pete had cornered Patrick, obviously drunk but no less serious and he had confessed it ALL. The way he fantasized about their future together, their children, their many many dogs, their romantic candlelit dinners and cold winter nights spent making each other warm under copious amounts of blankets watching cheesy rom-coms with a fire slowly dying beneath the hearth after they had roasted marshmallows and shared sweet sticky kisses. How he dreamed about Patrick.

In his drunken stupor, the younger had laughed it off as some profound declaration that would be forgotten by sunrise and replaced by a headache (it wasn't the first time) however his doubts were quickly put to rest as his chin was suddenly being tilted upwards by calloused hands and surprisingly soft lips came to rest upon his own tenderly. That lasted long.  
The gentle kiss soon turned heated, both men stumbling to one of the bathrooms. A lock clicks, zippers are undone, friends become more.

This became fairly regular, the pair always sharing hotel rooms (though they did that already), sneaking off together, having private meetings about 'music'. Truth be told, they were making music, just not the kind that would be appropriate for an audience. Obviously, the other two had their theories about their best friends' suddenly secretive behaviour but any taken seriously were purely platonic (Joe suggested they were planning his surprise party but, "Joe, your birthday was three months ago and don't you think maybe I would have been going with them?"). They mostly just thought Patrick had to check a new chord progression that Pete had thought of. Anything romantic was just laughed off.

4 months.  
4 oblivious months of Pete&Patrick slipping off to a private area for brief makeout sessions or other *ahem* activities...  
Joe and Andy were none the wiser. That was until....

Partway through February, Andy just needed to fetch his wallet that he had left in Pete's dressing room so he could actually buy lunch when he heard some questionable noises coming from the said dressing room.

 _Shit, has Pete seduced one of the stage techs_ already?

Yet... the voice that rang out alongside Pete's obvious moans was much deeper and more familiar than Pete's usual 'prey'.

"Fuuuuck..Pete! Oh my _God_ yes yes yes yes!"  
"Damn, Patrick, so fucking hot. Jesus, fuck, I'm gonna-"

Andy sprinted in the opposite direction. Nopedy nope nope. Not today, not ever.  
_What the fuck? Is that what they have been doing? How long???_

"Hey, dude, you look like you have seen a ghost. You ok, man?" Andy couldn't respond. "Oh, did you find your wallet?"  
The shell-shocked look on his friends' face pretty much had NO written all over it. Joe didn't pick up on it.

~

After Andy's little freakout 2 weeks prior, Joe noticed a strange tension between him and the other two members of the band, though it seemed to be one-sided. Pete and Patrick were oblivious to the apparent beef (or should I say...um...Quorn? I am only a meagre veggie, not full vegan, please help).

Oh boy, was Joe about to find out.

His hotel room was directly next to Patrick's, thin walls and all. So when Patrick was whispering over the phone, " _Babe, come over. I miss you._ " Joe was obviously intrigued. A tinny laugh rang from the device with an indecipherable response from Patrick's (secret???) lover.

A door across the hall opened and closed. " _Sugar, it's literally been half an hour._ "  
Joe heard the laughter coming from his neighbours' partner. How did they get there so fast? And since when was Patrick gay?

" _I don't care! C'mere, you._ "  
Joe could have sworn Patrick's voice had lowered an octave, possibly to be seductive? Oh, Lord...

" _Fuck, I love you..._ "  
" _Shut the hell up, Wentz and get over here!_ "  
Wait... Pete? The room had gone quiet aside from some shifting around and Joe was curious as to what was going on. Would he finally find out what was going on between the two? (Find out in the next episode of.... Sorry, I'll go home)

Suddenly a loud thump reverberated through the wall connected to Patrick's, almost as if something had been roughly shoved up against it. _Shit, were they fighting again?_

He quickly exited his room to go next door and try to break up whatever brawl was about to occur but as he stepped over the threshold, Andy barreled into him, trying to block him from their room. The shock must have distracted Joe from the muffled moans coming from the room harbouring Pete and Patrick.

Eventually shaking his bandmate off, Joe swiftly opened the door to the room. OH GOD, MY EYES!!!!

His friends were clearly too caught up in the moment to realise their practical brother had just walked in on them with practically no clothes on as Pete thrust into his best friend, a hand gripped around his neck with scratch marks all down his back and Patrick kneeling over the mattress, a moaning mess perpetually muttering a mixture of _Pete... Harder...Fuck...Choke me...Sir..._

Joe was officially scarred for life. And they still hadn't noticed him!  
~

At breakfast the next morning, Andy and Joe spotted the slight limp in Patrick's step and Pete's collar pulled up so as not to expose any skin near his collarbone. They both looked rather pleased with themselves.

"How long?"  
That was the first sentence exchanged between the quartet.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU TWO FUCKING?!"  
"Jesus Christ, Joe, shut the fuck up!"  
Patrick had gone scarlet, mouthing apologies to surrounding patrons that had been interrupted by Joe's exclamation.  
"Way to be subtle, dude." Andy shook his head.

" _For your information_ about 5 months." hissed Patrick.  
Both Pete and Patrick were bombarded with questions from the other two.

Pete, unsurprisingly, looked rather smug, pulling Patrick closer and whispering something into his ear that caused the strawberry blonde to blush and choke on his coffee.  
"Well now you both know, we can be as loud as we want! Finally, we won't have to use the gag!" Pete shot a wink at a crimson Patrick, "Also, avoid our bus for around 2 or more hours every night, y'know, don't come a-knocking when the bus is a-rockin'! Pattycakes really is insatiable." Pete them muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _my little cockslut..._ which caused Patrick to blush even more.  
"Oh! and stay out of the leopard print suitcase. It's where we keep our...playthings."

Andy spat out his granola.

And with that, Pete pulled Patrick from his seat not so subtly squeezing his ass and leading him back to their bedroom. Their friends may or may not have caught a glimpse of what would be an impressive amount of love bites poking from their necklines.

"Who knew Patrick would be the kinky one? Do you reckon he is into BDSM cause that's HOT."

Of course, Joe got a slap on the arm for that one.


End file.
